Tired
by The Grand Admiral
Summary: Ash and co. are tired of Mewtwo's moping so what do they do? you can only find out by reading


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if Game Freak or Nintendo wish to sue me, I will send a check for 20 dollars, seeing as how that's all I'm worth (I'm a poor college kid). Anyway, on with the show.  
  
Tired Chp. 1 Nothing Else Matters  
  
Tired. So very tired. There was no other word to describe it. He was tired of it all, the fighting, the running, but most of all, he was tired of being alone. All he had known was fighting, hell, that's what he'd been engineered to do. Genetic engineering, it was the reason for his existence, and the cause of his pain. Because of it, he would forever be alone. Sure he had some friends, such as the reluctant Mew, and of course those kids Ash, Misty, and Brock. But they could never be what he wanted, could never give what he wanted. His loneliness had caused many a fight with his friends, most of which ended with him leaving for a week or so, just to come back, try to think of an apology, and never say it. It had been a recurring pattern for the past few months and they were finally tired of his complaining and 'bitching' as they liked to call it.  
  
"THAT'S IT," bellowed the current Pokemon League Champion Ash Ketchum. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR WHINING. IF YOU'RE SO LONELY, FIND A FUCKING MATE ALREADY." The second he had said that, he knew it was the wrong button to push. Pissing off the most powerful pokemon in existence, no matter how much he might be your friend, was not and still isn't the smartest thing to do. "Ash, you have five seconds to either apologize, or get ready for a fist fight," said a slightly angry pokemon by the name of Mewtwo. Still silence as Mewtwo started counting, "One...two...three." "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, but seriously, can't you find someone who won't run at the sight of you?" "Ash, I will assume for the moment you are just trying to offer a suggestion and that wasn't a complete act of stupidity." Mewtwo answered matter-of-factly. "Did you forget that soon that there's only ONE, I repeat, ONE of me. The only way for someone, human or pokemon to actually want to come near me, is if they either lived in a god damn barn, or they were just born. Simple as that," and with that said he left, shoulders a little lower than when he had come in wanting to ask for a glass of milk.  
  
"Just born...hmmm," thought a contemplating Ash, "I wonder if that cloning facility is still up and running. Mewtwo, I think I just found you a birthday present," laughed a suddenly ecstatic pokemon trainer. "I better go tell Misty and Brock. They'll think it's a wonderful idea." And with that he ran off to find his wife and best friend. Twenty minutes, two arguments, and one phone call later, "Yes, you heard me correctly. I want to know if you still have the Mewtwo genetic data in your records." "Ok then Mr. Ketchum, yes we do. Unfortunately, we do not have the current resources to produce another Mewtwo, every time we make one, our labs are destroyed. You want another one if I'm assuming you're call correctly." Yes you assumed correctly, the only difference is that this one will be a female." "WHAT, ARE YOU NUTS? WE HAD ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITH MALES. TO CREATE AND HOLD A POTENTIALLY PISSED OFF FEMALE MEWTWO IS NOT IN MY CONTRACT. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" "Really? Ok then, you don't make the female, let's just say that my wife might be paying you a visit. She's very, very unhappy about Mewtwo right now. His sulking has pushed her buttons one too many times, so if you want to live I would suggest that you start the machines, double time." "Your wife? Umm, yes sir, uhhhh, hold on please I'll see if I can figure out the estimated 'birth' day for her." "Good, nice to know that you respect your job so much. Have a good day." And with that said, Ash hung up the phone and said to his wife, "Ta da. Now hopefully this will cheer him up." "Ash dear, he might not like this. You know his stand on cloning and everything. Plus, you didn't exactly ask for my opinion when you decided to make a female mewtwo," she finished dangerously. "Well, yeah I did, you heard me say, 'Honey, Mewtwo's lonely so I'm gonna make a female mewtwo for him ok? Nice to hear your support of the idea.' So yes I asked for your opinion." "I was in the shower and you said it under your breath if Brock told me correctly." "Brock!!!" "I thought I told you to leave me out of this Misty," a rather scared Brock replied, "I specifically said that I don't want to get into this mess." "Fine then, but I still think you're in over your head Ash." "Maybe, but it's nothing the world's finest Pokemon Champion can't handle," "Yeah right," came the reply of a small pokemon, "You are scared to talk to your wife sometimes. Just how are you expecting to handle not only Mewtwo, but his possible future bride? Hmmm, I'm waiting for an answer Ash." "Mew, seeing as how you are the last person, er.. pokemon, to always get the last word in when it involves Mewtwo, I claim the third amendment." "Yeah right, anyway, since Ash has already started the ball rolling, has anyone had any ideas as to how to surprise him? Remember, he's psychic, like's to know it all, and can't stand being left out of the knowledge circle." Everyone stood there for at least a minute before Ash exclaimed, "I know, as soon as we figure out when the female is due, we'll just arrange it so that everyone has to leave on some kind of trip and won't be back until a few days before she's born to begin the preparations for our little 'birthday' party for Mewtwo." Misty just looked at him, "And just where are you planning to go for a possible month to nine months? That's insane. Instead we'll just tell Mewtwo that we want to have a birthday party for him and ask him not to read our minds as to what the present is, Mew hopefully will be able to convince him not to use his little mind reading abilities on us." With agreements all around, the four left to find Mewtwo and begin the preparations.  
  
Elsewhere with our favorite pokemon knowledge expert, Professor Oak, "He asked you to do what?" "You heard me correctly sir, he asked the lab to create a female mewtwo." "This could be bad news, unfortunately I don't have enough influence to stop him so I'll have to trust his judgement. Continue as he instructed, but be very careful." "I will professor, see you later." "Ash I hope you know what you're doing," whispered a speculating professor as he stared out at the ocean, attempting to calm his nerves. "I hope he remembers the past incidents with both of the current mewtwos."  
  
The Professor muttered, recalling the second Mewtwo that was created when Giovanni 'lost' the first one. This one was made to be a little more loyal to Giovanni, however, so both had to be killed in order to stop them. That had been a bad day for Mewtwo, for not only did he kill a human, but he also had to kill a fellow pokemon and a Mewtwo no less. Professor Oak then began his usual routine when thinking about a pokemon, calculate it's moves and motives and determine a course of action from there. Oak decided he'd write some conclusions down in his computer on Mewtwo's behavior. Well, Mewtwo certainly is powerful, he thought, but the causes for it's vengeful actions are more based in it's, well I guess adolescence really doesn't apply but it'll do. His upbringing into violence seems to have set the pace for all of his actions thereafter. However, without more pokemon to examine in this area, I will have to speculate that a Mewtwo is by nature a destructive animal, but wishes to understand more than it does wish to destroy, I hope, he finished.  
  
Back at Pokemon League HQ, Mewtwo in a rage decides he's gonna go explore the world for a few days, maybe come back with a fresh perspective. Before he could leave though, Ash and Mew called to him, "Hey Mewtwo. We need to talk to you." "Oh yeah, and what about oh 'Master of Pokemon'?" Mewtwo snapped. "I just wanted to apologize about what I said before and I want to make it up to you," replied a panting Ash. "Yeah we want to give you a birthday party!" added the giggling Mew. "Right, and a Kangaskahn can fly, no don't answer that." "Oh come on Mewtwo it'll be fun. We'll have presents and cake and whatever else you want." "Anything else?" grinned Mewtwo evilly. "NO, you can't have that. Whatever it is you're thinking." "Oh, nothing much just maybe some friends, family, strippers." "Mewtwo this is a birthday party, not a bachelor party, even though you are a bachelor." "Mew you wouldn't even get hard at the sight of a Pikachu in heat," Mewtwo sniggered at Mew. "Now you listen here you sorry pathetic excuse for a.." "ENOUGH, jeez you two your worse than a married couple," yells an exasperated Ash. They just look at him and laugh, "No Ash," replies Mewtwo in-between fits of laughter, "I've heard yours and Misty's fights. We are no where near as loud or as hostile as you two are." "Don't push it Mewtwo, do you want Misty to hear that?" The laughter died pretty quick after that, "Didn't think so, now then, Mew and I came to ask you if you would not use you're mind reading powers on anyone in this house or anyone we talk to ok? This is to keep your presents a secret, no offense man." "Yeah sure that's no problem Ash, but don't keep me waiting too long or I will start to worry." Ok, well then now that that's settled, Ash let's go we need to start planning," answered Mew. "Sure no problem, see ya later Mewtwo." "I wonder what they've got planned," wondered Mewtwo as he wandered the halls just walking, "Maybe I'll go lift some weights to forget about it." With that said, he left to go find the weight room.  
  
In the cloning lab, the scientists and technicians are hard at work trying to finish the initial set up of the equipment. "Come on people, let's get a move on. We have exactly one week to begin cloning, so we don't have time for screw ups," bellowed an older looking scientist who is the only surviving member of the original cloning technicians. "Dr. Harkness, we have a problem," states a younger scientist. "What is it?" "Well sir, it appears that the genetic data from the original Mewtwo has slightly degraded." "Any apparent causes?" "No sir, it seems more like it just was aging in the cryo tube." "Hmm, this could be a problem. See if you can restore it and still be able to configure it for a female. If not then we'll just have to see if Mr. Ketchum can obtain a blood sample from Mewtwo that we can reconfigure. In the mean time I want you to have Dr. Treptow and his wife help you on the task." "Yes sir, I'll start right on it." Dr. Harkness looked out over the many people in lab coats hoping that it won't be the last time he sees them working together, not like the last two teams. "Bad memories, this is now so don't think about that," he muttered as he massaged his temples.  
  
A week had come and gone to Mewtwo in what seemed like a second, the many activities his friends had planned for him were taking his mind off of his more depressing thoughts as of late. Between the hiking up Mount Silver, exploring the Whirlpool Caves, and making minor stops through Johto League, Mewtwo was actually in a very good mood. Today they were on their way to see Viridian Gym's new leader, Gary Oak, Ash's long time rival. "And why do I have to go again?" questioned Mewtwo for the thousandth time that day. "Ok, for the last time, because he asked for an audience and I thought it would do you good to get out more. Besides what we've already done." "Fine, but I give no promises that I won't hurt him," Mewtwo sneered. As they continued on to the gym, Mewtwo noticed his head slightly hurting. "Damn headaches," he thought, " hopefully it'll be gone by the time we reach there." But as time went on it just kept getting worse and worse, for no apparent reason. "Ash, I'm sorry but my AAHHHHHHHH" "Mewtwo what's wrong?" "I.grrr.I don't know. Get me out of here Mew." "In a flash buddy." Ash just stood there dumbfounded as Mewtwo and Mew disappeared in a flash of pink to parts unknown.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like this installment considering it is my first fanfic. As for the plot line, my ears are open to suggestions. Thanks again and so long from the Admiral. 


End file.
